gooncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest
The Tempest race consists of monk like mages, who devote their lives to the practice of weather manipulation and time bending. Each of these elements take eons to master, thus causing the Tempest to be one of the oldest races in existence. Unlike their breezy and carefree Goddess Oriyana, Mages are quite serious and reserved. They study nearly all hours and practice in between. The most powerful mages so far have been able to conjure tornadoes and hurricanes, however time mastery has proven to be so hard that Elendriel is still the only master of it. Geographic Location The Tempests live on a series of islands that branch off of one of the highest mountain summits in the Lysdale range. This has been their settlement for ages, and it has never been threatened by any form of attack. It is cold most of the time, but mages have taken a liking to the chilled temperature. As Elendriel The Goddess has put it, "slow hot winds make the mind lazy. They only occur when I've spoken too much." Temperment and Power Mages generally use their magic to help the climate reach all corners of Aegis--including Acertion. Little is known about them since they keep to themselves and Oriyana is rarely around to speak of them, keeping them something of an enigma. It is known however, that they will appear to weary travelers and rejuvinate them--thus revealing that their powers are also used for health and resurrection. Since they follow the Wind Goddess, they are neutral to all other races and see no need for war. After battles they will use healing aids on both sides without question, and then retreat without saying very much. Tempest Mages do not seek anything with malicious or greedy intent, and those who have mastered their skill do not boast over others. Indeed they are a prime example of peace and balance and someday hope that the rest of Aegis will follow suit. They travel through wind currents and disapparition if they are powerful enough, otherwise they are set to walking. Traveling through wind current is a skillful art that takes a lot of practice. Chaotic Neutral Alignment When a Tempest Mage is touched by a demon or a vampire, he or she is considered a chaotic neutral in Oriyana's eyes. With this comes great power, that is continued to be used for good and not malice. Chaotic neutral mages are those who can easily master the degredation of a weather pattern and create a hostile outcome. For example, these mages are especially good at creating tornadoes, hurricanes, gales, floods, fires, blizzards, and the thunderstorm. A lot of the time they are used to rennovate parts of Aegis, and can be contracted by various towns to help "level the surface" that needs to be rebuilt. The monastary on Jasgaard has quite often seen the effect of these practicing mages, and the structure itself has been destroyed 88 times through out its lifespan. If a chaotic neutral becomes too engored with power and is filled with malice, he or she is cast out of the tempests. They hold a high responsibility and must keep close with Oriyana's philosophy of neutrality--as there are more important things to deal with than the Undead War. Lawful Neutral Alignment Tempest Mages who have been touched by the angelic kind, or are simply out to create a good environment are those responsible for cloud building, regulating wind patterns which pull the storms that the chaotics make, and are able to look into the path of time that Oriyana protects and serves. Though only masters can help her guide time and watch its course closely. Lawful Neutral mages are also those who have been known to heal people that require assistance--without any judgement of who they are and why they are hurt. More reserveed than the chaotics, these mages are still quite powerful and are needed to regulate the system that Oriyana has in place. They have the potential to wield powerful and chaotic magic, but they do not prefer this practice. Neutral Neutrality There are only a small handful of mages that Oriyana consider her shadows. Neutral neutrality has the power to regulate AND degrade weather patterns and time flow. It takes years of practice to be so level, to the point that Oriyana only has about three of these "shadows" in her graces. They are kept close and often help her scout young mages with the potential to work with the wind. Acceptance into The Tempest Becoming a Tempest mage is not an easy feat. First of all, Oriyana has to accept every prospective magician through a series of trials to make sure he or she is truly a neutral spectral. Yes, there is such a thing as lawful and chaotic neutral and she is willing to accept those--so long as they remain neutral. Healing and aiding others is fine, but unnecessary battle is against her code of honor. Talent for wind sorcery and a passion for the study of time manipulation is a plus for those who are interested in becoming one of the Tempest. Magic studies consist of not only weather and time, but white magic, gray magic, and dark magic. Oriyana believes that her students need to be well rounded and be aware of the dictating powers of the world, but never use them with malicious intent. See Also *Elendriel